The Gibbs Clan
by ncis.fanfic.lover
Summary: This is a sequel to Werewolves are people too. I recommend reading that first. What happens now? Will more people find out about who Gibbs is? Will they be Allies or enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. I know there are some grammar** **mistakes but** **I do not have a beta. I try to get them all. However,** **I have** **no one** **to double check, like in an ideal** **editing process.** **I want to say this AU** **is a combination of two that wouldn't leave** **me alone.** **I do like Jen and Abby and find the Werewolf universe** **interesting.**

The team sat down as the day started. They were in the middle of starting up their computers when they heard angry muttering from behind Gibbs. Then every agent's computer made a beep, signaling a received email. Everyone looked at each other at the noise and then read the anonymous message.

 _There_ _has been a secret kept from you all. There is an unreliable_ _agent_ _in your midst. This man has kept secrets and how can you trust them with your backup. He is a Werewolf. Enough people cover for him. They say it is for his_ _protection but this bastard can_ _protect himself. It would be bad to kill him as it is now against the law. His name? Leroy Jethro Gibbs._

A muttering started as Tony, Tim and Zia stood by his desk. Ziva was between their desks, Tom between the wall and him. While Tony and Mike stood in front. Most agents joined them silently. Agents and tech guys came and joined. Out of everyone in the agency, only ten people stood opposite against the wall. They were not people they knew personally only two worked on their floor. One of them drew a gun and Tony Abby stood in front. The others who were stuffed by them drew theirs while Balboa spoke up.

"How about you ten get reassigned to a different office."

"Yeah sounds good." The man said as he lowered the weapon, or so they thought. The shot rang out as Gibbs pushed Abby down and covered her. Tony and McGee arrested the shooter. Balboa walked the others out. Mike walked over to see the other agents standing and watching Abby Check Gibbs over.

"I'm fine." He said. Everyone turned to and released a sigh of relief when she nodded.

They went back to status quo after a few hours; only once Balboa had interrogated and sent the rogue agent to another holding facility for safety. Everyone wrote their reports for the acting director. Jenny had sent the message and told the rogue agent to shoot, both went to jail. Everyone moved on slowly. The rest of the agents stuck to each other closer. They understood why Gibbs hid it but everyone accepted him. They returned to work. Donnie joined the next get together at Gibbs, which became once a week. Abby was quickly reintegrated. They all met at Gibbs house on Saturday, like usual, and were surprised to see Donnie. Abby rushed to hug him and Gibbs. After hugs and pats on the shoulder for the guys. Donnie, Gibbs, and Ducky sat on the couch. Abby and Ziva sat on the chairs while the boys sat on the coffee table.

"I'm gonna help Gibbs explain packs." Everyone looked excited, impatiently waiting until the salt and pepper haired man.

"Packs are made by at least two people. There is usually Alpha pair. Either friends or mates. Mates share a bond. This bond happens with both us and "regular humans", these people are soulmates. You get a feeling when you're with them", putting a hand on Gibbs shoulder, "And yearn and ache and burn when their gone." Abby hugged Gibbs.

"Thanks abbs." Gibbs gave a small smile. After a while he finished for Donnie.

"Packs are a group of people who love and protect each other. For you it's a family, for us it is a bonded group. This type of bond is more intensely parental. We help with all situations from a broken door to a bad day to life and death situations. When we cannot figure out a way to help we get anxious and think of nothing else."

"Like with Ari." Tony said.

"And when Tony went undercover, both for She who shall not be named and as a prisoner." Abby said, like a puzzle was solved. " Everyone was stressed but new there was no way to get Ari at the time. You couldn't leave it." Gibbs smiled fondly at their enthusiasm and nodded.

"Correct. Remember Abby when I told you Family wasn't just blood, this is why. Also Once one of mine are threatened or hurt as a werewolf all I can do is think of justice." He said.

"Meaning death or jail." Donnie elaborated. Everyone nodded.

"Packs are a group who would die and celebrate together." Gibbs said quietly. The girls looked at the two sitting beside him. Donnie and Ducky moved as they saw what they wanted to do. Ziva and Abby curled in his side.

"I am...We are glad you trusted us to share this." Ziva said. Tim spoke up.

"I almost forgot, the new Director wanted me to Give you this for a preview. He wants to give books to everyone, even though they are fine with you. It has four chapters. Chapter 1 is about the extra gene and personality. Number two is about bonds. Number three is for the increase in senses. The final chapter is about how Werewolves behave when they are threatened, either personal or the pack." Gibbs nodded.

"He's a good man I worked with him for a few months and have heard about him since." Gibbs said.

"So you trust him?" Ziva asked.

"Completely."

"He is a good man with great intentions and goals." Ducky added.

They visited, joked, and watched Gibbs revise, before going home. The next day Gibbs handed the revised papers and talked to Director Vance for a while. The rest of the day was spent with cold cases. After dropping Mike off at the Airport, Gibbs got a call From Nikolai. They all met for dinner. They went to Gibbs' house and played games. Sharing stories from their past.

Nikolai was telling a story in his thick Russian accent." So there I was bleeding from the chest and this guy I had only known for a month fireman carries me into the woods. We stopped when it got dark. After an hour by the campfire I notice he'd been shot. Graze to his bicep and shot to the thigh. Thankfully not anywhere near the artery. Our back up came and mission complete."

Everyone looked at Gibbs amazed.

"It's not a big deal."

"Please that is not surprising. You are amazing. You always help people. It's part of you, Donnie said it was there before the Corps. You never leave a man behind. If you can stop something you do. Like when Ari tried to shoot me." Ziva interrupted Abby.

"Or when I was in trouble and you came back from Mexico. After Somalia you stayed with me sometime holding me to keep the nightmares away." Ziva admitted. Gibbs changed the subject.

"Hey Donnie remember when you saved my ass in 95'."

"While Gibbs was captured he overheard important info. When we rescued him, he had a lot of bruising and a few cuts. Everyone was killed before they could send a sos. We sent a message in their name that nothing was leaked, right before we bombed it. We had to maintain the upper hand." His agents shared a look.

"See amazing." His agents said together. The talked a little longer and then left Gibbs. He worked on the boat before going to bed. They were truly a pack.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please comment** **?** **ﾟﾙﾂ**


	2. Gear Up

I am so sorry for the huge delay. I am posting again. I will endever to post everyday.

The next day saw Gibbs walking in from grabbing his third coffee. They had no cold cases so he didn't mind his team from slacking off. When he caught the guilty expressions, he waved them of smirking at their surprise. He saw Tony go back to his movie game. Tim some geek game, he assumed. Ziva put her headsets in and started doing something on the computer. He started going through emails that ended up lasting a total of three hours and two more cups of coffee. After getting off his computer he asked noticed it was 1.

"Isn't it my turn for lunch?" He asked as Ziva came back from the head, signaling that it was lunchtime.

"What about pizza?" McGee suggested.

"Or Chinese?" Ziva asked.

"Burgers and fries?" Tony said. Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"What do ya want?" He asked.

"I'll take a bacon cheeseburger with the works, fries, and a coke."

"I'll take that as well." Tim said.

Gibbs told the burger place their order and said to make a total of three, for him to. He looked a Ziva waiting for her order.

"Antipasto salad and a sweet lemonade iced tea." nodded repeating her order.

Gibbs left a few minutes later so he could get a coffee and the food. When he was back he set the other's drinks down, after he put both coffee and a coke on his. They sat around Gibbs desk as they ate. McGee, on the side closest to the big tv. Tony sat with his feet up next to Gibbs', Ziva on Gibbs other side. They talked about nothing important and enjoyed their rare lapse. Gibbs mainly contributed with grunts and nods. An hour after finishing saw everyone at their individual desks. Gibbs was called up by Vance.

Vance and Gibbs stood in front of the screen in the office. Vance had his arms crossed.

"10-year-old, Tiana and her 5-year-old sister Mira. Their mother…"

"Sheila. She's in the hospital for pneumonia, doesn't help she's been Immunocompromised since 2012. Donnie called you didn't he." Vance eyed him. "Yeah, I know, He asked for my team." His voice had smug, humor.

"Tiana took her sister to the story reading at the library 15 hours ago. The camera picked them walking out a few minutes after everyone else left." He played the footage of them walking out both holding books in one arm, Tiana's left hand in Mira's right. Tiana had two novels while Mira had a Harry Potter. "Woman at the checkout said that they were regular's there every Saturday."

"They always have a girl's night every Saturday. They start with the kid's book reading at the library. Then they either go to a movie or the park, finishing with dinner. Used to drive em before Tia got her license," he answered the questioning look. Vance nodded.

"Clerk looked out when she heard a scream. She saw a man holding a gun and the girls running into the wooded area. Guy ran after them. She called the police." Gibbs nodded, took the file and jogged down the stairs, calling out to his team.

"2 missing girls, gear up." They grabbed everything and followed Gibbs down the stairs. They knew it was serious because of the missing girls. They only ever took stairs with time sensitive cases.

They went to the scene and saw FBI agents loading gathered evidence. Fornell met Gibbs they nodded to each other. His agents thinking, they were unnoticeably watching.

"Jethro, the search dogs would bark too much, alert the attacker."

"Not to mention also scare the girls." Fornell watched him as a commotion alerted them to Donnie's arrival. The agents stepped forward stopping the pretense. Gibbs waved telling the guard to let him through.

"You know them don't you. That's why you were specifically called in." Gibbs nodded his head to the side once. He walked up and hugged Gibbs, who was patting his back.

"Donnie, you stay with team two at all times." He stared and Donnie nodded knowing he would have to agree. Everyone could see from his look that Donnie wouldn't stay. "Tony, you and Fornell will follow me." He said before shifting.

Gibbs put on his black shifter's harness, had federal agent written in bold neon orange on the chest and back. It had a build in bullet-proof vest. When he shifted by them, his shoulders were at Tony's hip level. He was protected from his neck to five inches below his rib cage. It looked almost like a padded sweater with the areas it covered. They were once again struck by his beauty. It was just stunning every time they saw the pure white coat and crystal like blue eyes. Gibbs shook his coat once before stepping be side tony. Fornell was opposite him, checking the vest to make sure it was secure. Ziva stood by his hind end, resting her hand on his left hip, beside Fornell. McGee was double checking the hand-held tracker a foot ahead of tony. They almost look like iPhone.

"Ziva's leading the second team while McGee handles your vest's tracker from their side. I'll be monitoring from ours. Ducky is waiting with the bus in case of injuries." After seeing the nod, McGee put a hand on his shoulder. They waited for the ready from Ziva and McGee from their ear bud. Gibbs was a head piece that came from the neck of his vest, looped around the outside of and into his right ear.


	3. Attacking the Attacker

McGee was holding out the oldest sister's scarf, for him to scent. Gibbs sniffed intently picked his head up inhaling then stepped forward sniffing the ground. He looked up and started to trot forward, leading them. They left the ring of agents surrounding the wooded area, small but dense. Gibbs slowed to a stop sniffing in a circle. That was when the other group joined them as Gibbs tilted his head, ears flicking. He walked towards a tree to the upper right of them. He stood up on the trunk sniffing. He walked backwards and before anyone could question it. He ran forward, jumping just before hitting the trunk, catching his front paws on the branch above him. They saw him lift himself up before jumping to the one above and to the left, he was right over everyone. He picked up something with his teeth and jumped down to the branch below. He jumped using the truck the spin, landing on his feet. He carried it over; it was Mira's stuffed bunny. Tony took it in one hand, putting it in Gibbs side pocket, leaving it unzipped.

"Easier to reach when he finds them," he explained to the others.

Gibbs picked up to a slow run to the left of the tree. He walked toward a small clearing that had a short rock face. He came to an abrupt halt just out of site of the man walking into the clearing. He growled but softly enough for only the team to hear. Donnie stepped forward but Gibbs shuffled back and left herding so he was behind Tony. To keep him in place Ziva followed his silent order taking his place. All the while no one looked away from the man. He was talking trying to get the girls to come out.

Using the mental link Gibbs said, "Bottom, just left of the center. Tia's curled around Mira. She's too young to shift yet, Tia's protecting her."

They looked at the indicated spot and could barely. She's watching the suspect pace but has angled her head to cover Mira's view. They were hidden by brush and the only reason Gibbs had seen them was the bond giving him direction. The felt a pull and only knew what it was when he started speaking. He had spread the link so everyone could hear the discussion between Tia and Gibbs. His voice was soft and calm.

"Tia, honey its Gibbs."

"Gibbsy." She said relieved and the response was full of humor.

"Yeah, honeybee and our daddy and my packs here, Ziva and McGee are going to get you and brink you over here, tmn,o him, okay." They heard he faint yes. Ziva spoke soothingly.

"It is okay Tiana, I will carry you and Tim will carry Mira." Gibbs gave her a thankful nod as Mira said okay confidently.

"What will you and tony be doing?" She asked.

"I'll distract and Tony is back-up okay. Fornell, Ziver, and Tim will keep you and your daddy safe." They waited for their opening. Gibbs found it when he saw the guy turn his back to him. Gibbs launched forward running full blast. He jumped and bit the left wrist, hanging from his gun hand, momentarilly. He saw the girls being carried past while Fornell and tony covered them. He was suddenly thrown against the rock wall three times before he lost his grip and landed on his left side. He had just enough time to be great full he didn't land on his right side before it was kicked. He got to his feet, his adrenaline pumping, momentarily overriding his pain. He watched the man and saw he was focused on him, forgetting the gun a foot away. He needed to get away from the threat. He backed up and was happy he followed.

"Gibbs careful I don't have clear shot he's over you." Tony reported.

"I don't have it either." Fornell said.

"Understood once I get him away from the gun, I'll give you your opening to subdue him."

Gibbs turned and backed towards the opening. No one was aware of the second gun he had at his beck he reached for it, Gibbs launched as he brought it forward. As the man fell is arm went up and towards the rock, it went off, just as it flew out of his hand. Gibbs went to back of only to get stabbed in his right flank just under his ribs, up to the hilt; it was brought forward cutting his under side.

Watching as the fighting men circle and launch, the team was ready to intervene if necessary. The team alerted Gibbs, frustrated, that they couldn't get an angle on the attacker. They all had their guns out as Tobias' team stood in front of Donnie and his girls. The four agents in Gibbs clan stood, watching the fight. The hated waiting when Gibbs did his stunts let alone when he was attacked. The growls, yelps, howls of pain were horrible to hear, the bloodshed as bad to see. Anxiousness was in the air as the tumbling, throwing and clawing progressed.

The knife slid out as he stumbled back. He heard Tony shoot and saw the blood fly out the suspect's right shoulder. He changed forms; glad the vest covered the wound. It would also stop the bleeding, at least he hoped so. The stab wound was three inches long and four inches deep. He watched as the attacker was roughly cuffed and hulled up, before walking over to clap his hand against Donnie's shoulder and knelt in front of the girls. They hugged Gibbs tightly. Donnie took their hands while Gibbs walked beside them. Tom and Ziva were behind so there was a barrier between the victims and suspect, who was being led by his cuffed arms by Tony and Fornell.

"Thank you, Jethro." Donnie said, carrying Mira, holding a hugging Tiana close.

"My pleasure Donnie, I'll see you later when I visit Sheila." He nodded to him as he walked them to the ambulance, picking Tiana onto the gurney next to her sister. He watched as Donnie walked behind them so they could lean against him.

Turning to Palmer and Ducky, "Can you make sure the medics do a thorough job? I'm going to make sure the area is marked off right, who knows what other evidence he left." They nodded he was relieved, this way they wouldn't catch onto his injury before he took care of it. He watched as his team and Fornell went over everything, making sure that the proceedings from then on. He waited for Donnie and the girls to head to Palmers van. Thankful that the Ambulance was facing away from everyone; he snuck in and sat, feet dangling. The doors were still open from the med team having to grab a few destressing meds for the were-sisters. He took this jacket of, folding it and put it into his backpack. He then carefully pulled off his shirt. He took the saline out of the kit; he carefully flushed out the wound, catching it with a folded towel. He heard someone approach, sniffing he realized it was, Jim. He saw him lean against the open door, thankful that they were hidden from view. Then flushing the wound once more, carefully and expertly, to make sure it was clean.. He pulled the clear container with bandages and gauze towards him. He folded new towels gently replacing the others. Then, dried the wound with clean gauze, once it was dry he taped a few gauze layers to the wound, wrapping it in place with bandages. He would make sure that he took some antibiotics, between shifts at the clinic so it would be unnoticed. Gibbs put his shirt and jacket back on. He was thankful his black pants and shoes were unscathed as well. He walked over towards the girls, after scanning the area.

"Is everything taken care of?" He asked Jim.

"Yes a few minor nicks and bruises." He hugged and kissed the girls.

"You guys are gonna ride back to the office with Fornell." Getting nods he met the group of his agents and Tobias.

"We are ready to go back to the office. Tobias need you to drive Donnie and the girls to the office." They handed the scene over to the crime scene analysts, heading back to the office.


	4. Questions & Reports

Gibbs knocked his empty coffee cup into the trash can. Tony sat two large cubs and two small ones in its place. The girls were curled up in the chair by Gibbs, with their dad. Tony had just gotten back from getting pizza and drinks. They all got Hot chocolate earlier. ?And had coffee and cokes. The girls were laughing at something Gibbs said about his past with Donnie. The others where finishing their reports. It had been four hours since the incident happen, three since the hospital released the perp. Gibbs was making him wait as he usually did. The girls had given them their account when they first got there and Gibbs gave them smaller hot chocolates the rest, saying they earned it for being brave and his agents for good work. They waited for when the girls were ready to sleep. Gibbs told Donnie to drive him, his wife, and kids to his house. He said they were staying with him tonight. They knew better than to argue when his Papa-Wolf came out. He waited for them to leave before starting the interrogation.

"Tony I want you with me for the interrogation, Jim stay with the others, I know you want to be there. Who knows we may need a were-medic on hand." Gibbs smirked. They walked out of the bullpen in the direction of interrogation 2. They went into the watch area, as Gibbs grabbed a coffee.

"He needs Tony to hold him back, as this battle calls for. It's not only his job as second in command but as his warrior companion. There are four heads that help the Pack leader. The head warrior helps with the advice, planning, fighting, and questions. This is Tony. He had to take all roles but one, now you all can started taking over the others as the wolf knew you were trusted. The head healer is in charge of the welfare of the whole of the pack, who is me. The head constable is the one who can sneak a view of an opponent and their moves the easiest, Both Ziva and Tim handle this. Tim technology is a huge aid and Ziva your best is ground work. You both have a great eye for detail no matter which field you are using to see anomalies but excel with certain areas. The last is the advisor Donnie. Since your unfortunate betrayal Ducky even forgiven you must earn your place beside Donnie, again." Ducky nodded in response, silently vowing to never hurt such his friend, and in a way son again. The others felt pride to be viewed in such a way. They turned as Gibbs opened the door allowing the Director to walk in before motioned his head for Tony to follow.

They viewed it through the glass as Gibbs and Tony strode into the room. Gibbs stood in the corner with his coffee glaring at the attacker. Tony sat and took his time setting the file down and filing through it. He took pictures and sat them upside down next to him. Gibbs grumbles out a growl after taking a drink of coffee.

"Already? You just got that cup." Tony looked at him leaning back and to the left as he looked at Gibbs, eyebrow raised. He got a grunt in response as Gibbs kept glaring at the perp. "Well you can't blame him for that."

"If it weren't for him I could have savored it, new director doesn't allow drinks in here anymore."

Tony looked at the perp, "Well buddy were screwed, him without coffee is like taking a weapon from an Israeli ninja chick, just pisses them off." Smirking they looked at the director who shook his head, saying Gibbs was playing the suspect. "good cause Tony's right we would be dead." Tim said. The guy looked a little pale but wasn't afraid really.

"I should be in the hospital that mangy mutt bit me, I might have rabies." He indignantly said.

"I'm clean, don't know about you. Gotta say you taste horrible" Gibbs maid a show of cleaning his teeth. They laughed at that, watching the guy lose all color.

"Y-you… You attacked m-me how are you employed here? You should be put down you monstrosity. Gibbs just raised his eyebrow, as Gibbs stood slamming his hands down on the table.

"So original, why don't you think of something else to call me. It's okay I'll wait….No ah well." Tony sat back down as Gibbs leaned against the wall.

"So have you seen these two girls before?" He set the pictures in front of the guy. He watched as he leaned back.

"Nah never seen em before."

"Really so this isn't you." Gibbs said as he clicked the remote, turning on the tv to show the surveillance tape. The guy got pissed.

"Yeah so what their monsters just like you." He said standing, his chair flying back. He ran toward Gibbs but Gibbs just stayed relaxed as Tony grabbed him and threw him face down on the table.

"Is that why you attacked them."

"Yes, to bad they were so fast. Covered their tracks, probably trained by you and their flea-ridden pushed him into his chair. Tobias and the others walked in and two guys from the FBI take him.

"We have a feeling he's one of the radicals who try to kill werewolves." Gibbs nodded and the team followed him to the bull pen, finishing their reports with the last few events. After they finished they drove to Gibbs house to visit with Gibbs, Donnie, his wife, and the girls.


	5. Family & a Surprise?

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter in advance.**

Gibbs walked into the house first. Mira and Tiana run up and hug him, Mira only reaching his waist. They went back and sat on the left couch to continue watching t.v. Sheila gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. She looked at him with a watery smile. She had tear tracks and her eyes showed her relieve. Gibbs smiled as she grabbed his biceps as she pulled back slightly.

"Thank you Lee." He just kissed her forehead and smiled.

"My job as Alpha, besides they're my nieces." She hugged the others and thanked them. Gibbs took his jacket off and took Ziva's hanging them up.

"Where's Donnie?" Gibbs asked.

"Right here Jet." He said handing him a beer and Sitting next to his wife, the girls between them. Gibbs sat by him. The agents sat on the couch to the right, Abby sitting Tim's lap, making him blush. Ducky sat in the chair by Sheila, Jimmy opposite him.

"It's fine Tim, you have my blessing, cub" Gibbs said tiredly.

"Thank you it is an honor." They smiled and laugh, Gibbs started dinner.

"Is steak, baked potatoes, and corn on the cob." He started dinner after getting affirmations.

"What did he mean by cub?" Ziva asked.

"In our society our children are called cubs. You have been his kids for years." Sheila answered.

They felt a swell of pride, honor, and love for the strong man who had been hurt so bad before. They enjoyed dinner with Gibbs. After dinner they snuck up after Gibbs and the girls with their parents to what has been deemed Ziva's room. Donnie and Sheila gave them kisses and tucked them in. They saw Gibbs kiss their foreheads from the doorway as the parents stepped back. Gibbs read _Where the Wild Thing Are_ to them. They left shortly after. The couple retired to the guestroom next to the girls, as Gibbs went to his room. In the morning Gibbs made pancakes and toast, while Sheila made eggs and bacon. They enjoyed it before they took the girls to school and headed to work. Gibbs gave them all hugs and kisses as they parted ways in the drive way.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen with coffee for him and his agents. They nodded their thanks before the t.v. behind Tony caught their attention. The reporter was talking.

"This former government official is to be put on trial. She is being charged for abuse of authority and neglect of an Employee. This employee was faced with neglect of pay, slander and overworking. When he had enough he was threatened with cutting his pay, As he did not allow that to work, she threatened to dock pay to his team. She proceeded to cut his pay to a quarter of what it was anyway. He was forced to work through many meals. According to many aents he has lost to much weight. He rarely left the office to grab coffee but not more than 20 minutes were aloud. Food came from the generosity of other agents. When he did sleep it was at the office for only half an hour at a time and at his desk. He worked over a 100 hours a week, not to mention the weekends." A picture popped up and they saw…. Jenny.

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment. Much appreciated.**


	6. Accidents Arn't Always Accidental

**Thank you for your excited reviews. This has been fun to write i hope it was as enjoying to read. Thank you for your continued reading and please review. Please comment any ideas or thoughts you have.**

Gibbs walked into the house first. Mira and Tiana run up and hug him, Mira only reaching his waist. They went back and sat on the left couch to continue watching t.v. Sheila gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. She looked at him with a watery smile. She had tear tracks and her eyes showed her relieve. Gibbs smiled as she grabbed his biceps as she pulled back slightly.

"Thank you Lee." He just kissed her forehead and smiled.

"My job as Alpha, besides they're my nieces." She hugged the others and thanked them. Gibbs took his jacket off and took Ziva's hanging them up.

"Where's Donnie?" Gibbs asked.

"Right here Jet." He said handing him a beer and Sitting next to his wife, the girls between them. Gibbs sat by him. The agents sat on the couch to the right, Abby sitting Tim's lap, making him blush. Ducky sat in the chair by Sheila, Jimmy opposite him.

"It's fine Tim, you have my blessing, cub" Gibbs said tiredly.

"Thank you it is an honor." They smiled and laugh, Gibbs started dinner.

"Is steak, baked potatoes, and corn on the cob." He started dinner after getting affirmations.

"What did he mean by cub?" Ziva asked.

"In our society our children are called cubs. You have been his kids for years." Sheila answered. They felt a swell of pride, honor, and love for the strong man who had been hurt so bad before. They enjoyed having a relaxed evening with the family, no attacks or threats. It was the perfect end to this stressful day. The agents, Abby, Ducky, and the Palmers left to go home and sleep, after much cajoling from Gibbs, Donnie, and Sheila. They said their goodbyes with many hugs and kisses.

Gibbs and the girls, along with their parents into what has been deemed Ziva's room, Donnie and Sheila gave them kisses and tucked them in. They saw Gibbs kiss their foreheads from the doorway as the parents stepped back. Gibbs read _Where the Wild Thing Are_ to them. The couple retired to the guestroom next to the girls, as Gibbs went to his room. In the morning Gibbs made pancakes and toast, while Sheila made eggs and bacon. They enjoyed it before they took the girls to school and headed to work. Gibbs gave them all hugs and kisses as they parted ways in the drive way.

The Director stood by Gibbs desk where Ducky was sitting, Jimmy beside him in a spare chair. Abby sat on Tim's desk. They looked at the t.v. behind Tony as a picture of Jenny popped up. "This former government official is to be put on trial. She is being charged for abuse of authority and neglect of an Employee. This employee was faced with neglect of pay, slander and overworking. When he had enough he was threatened with cutting his pay, As he did not allow that to work, she threatened to dock pay to his team. She proceeded to cut his pay to a quarter of what it was anyway. He was forced to work through many meals. According to many agents he has lost to much weight. He rarely left the office to grab coffee but not more than 20 minutes were aloud. Food came from the generosity of other agents. When he did sleep it was at the office for only half an hour at a time and at his desk. He worked over a 100 hours a week, not to mention the weekends." Their joy was short lived, however.

"A news flash just came in. There was a car accident involving a federal agent. When the light changed we could see the man answer his phone and drive forward when a truck hit the car. The car was struck at driver's door. He proceeded to fly through the windshield. We have no more information for the time being, except the identity of the victim." A picture popped up and they saw…

 **I know I'm evil for this cliff hanger. Please comment for more!**


	7. The Center

**Thank you for your wonderful and intuitive reviews. Thank you for your support on this story. You have been very helpful and honest in your replies. :) :) :)**

On his way to work Gibbs stopped to get food for everyone. He was stopped at a light half way to the office when his phone rang. He answered as he rolled forward as the light turned green.

"You'll pay." A feminine voice said before hanging up.

The last thing Gibbs heard was a loud squealing crunch. He felt an immense pain as his right side was jerked forward and out of the window. He saw the world spin just before he hit the ground. His body rolled, bouncing but he was unaware as he had been pulled into complete darkness. He didn't see the man that got out of the truck walk towards where his body lay, crumpled in the street.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Abby kept repeating. They looked at Jimmy as his phone rang.

"Yeah I just heard…. He is? Good we'll be there… I'll call them… I think so to." He hung up an turned to the others. "That was Sheila; she said he's in the center's surgical bay. I'm gonna call Mike on the way. Nikolai is in Russia with family we'll keep him updated. We're going to have the security guards heighten security, no such thing as coincidences." Fornell and his agents walked in.

"Look to save argument how about you handle security with Jethro and we'll do the case."

Tony shook his hand, "agreed."

Sheila looked up as they rushed up to her but before even Abby could fire off a question she put a hand up and told them to breathe. She hugged the clip board to her chest before talking.

"He's hurt but should fully recover; it will take a while though. His right radius, shoulder, and clavicle are broken. His left wrist dislocated. He has torn muscles in his shoulder, and right forearm. He has deep hair line fractures to five ribs. His radius had been out when he was brought in but has been fixed, wrapped, and brace. The clavicle and shoulder braced in place with the wrappings and brace holding it in place and wrapped around his chest. The dislocation is back in place and braced as well. His ribs are held in place with an ace bandage. He has deep bruising to muscle, back and right side as well as his right kidney. He'll be on complete bed rest for at least a month. Believe it or not he got lucky." They hugged her after she set the clip board down, marveling at how close they were to losing their friend, father, and brother. It was going to be a long, painful and hard recovery but they knew he would make it.

"He'll be fine too stubborn to let this take him." Donnie said, before he was locked in the hug.

 **I'm sorry for such a short chapter. Thank you for reading please leave a review. Your comments help me continue. The reviews let me know that I should continue. Much love and appreciation as always.**


	8. The Wait

**Again thank you for your reviews. They brighten my day and help me write. Special shout out two the two who have been there since the first story: ShadowWolf's Fables and DS2010**

"Can we see him?" Ziva asked.

"Of course, he'll sleep for a while. We'll wait until he does before addressing pain relief options. The strength of the meds will depend in the concussion he undoubtedly has." Jimmy said.

They nodded as they walking into the room, Gibbs right side was facing closest to the door. The bathroom was across from the bed. The chairs on the opposite side of the door sat in front of the sliding doors, which lead to the garden. Gibbs was laid in the bed covered in bandages and braces. Bandages poked out under the braces on his wrist and shoulder. They along with the bandages on his chest poked out of the hospital robe. Sheila walked over and pulled the blanket up to his waist, just below the tie and covering his beige pants. Fortunately the only nicks were on his left arm, side, chest and face. Donnie shared a look with Tony and Sheila, they needed to be occupied.

"Tim, you and I will be positioned on the couch beside the chair. Ziva you sit on the right chair, it's the most vulnerable." They nodded relieved to do something.

Jim sat between Donnie and Ducky. Sheila was in the chair with Donnie, Abby was beside Tim on the couch. They sat in communicable silence waiting for Gibbs to wake up. Rick, the orderly, came in with food for everyone and drinks for everyone. After they cleared the dishes Sheila and Donnie took them to the kitchen. They continued with idle chatter for an hour when Gibbs started stirring at 1 pm. They stood up and watched his progress. Ziva and Abby held his hands carefully. Sheila and Donnie stood at the foot with Tony and Tim. Ducky stood by Gibbs left shoulder, Jim opposite him. His eyes slowly blinked open.

"Jethro, hey welcome back." Jim said checking his eyes. Gibbs winced at the bright light. It took a while for him to focus. The edges of his mouth curved up slightly. ."We need to check your concussion before I give you meds." Gibbs nodded slightly, wincing. They went through all the checks before giving him his pain reliever."We're gonna step out so you can get checked." They did as they said and waited for news He and Sheila checked and rewrapped him be for getting the others.

"He's asleep; he has a mild concussion surprisingly. We'll need to wake him every two hours. You know the drill. His other injuries are clean so far. We'll be checking those three times a day, about an hour after meals. It's painful so we want to give him a chance to eat."

"We'll help wherever need, you know that." Tim announced.

"At least it wasn't a worse concussion, especially with his past head injuries." Sheila said. Everyone held the hope he wouldn't worsen but then again when Gibbs got hurt he did it well. They sat back down, same positions as before; the evening consisted of reading, chatting, and Gibbs last checkup. There was no change in his condition and he continued to sleep, waking only for his concussion checks. They took shifts like last time, deciding to change shift every eight hours. Thus allowing the agents to sleep as needed. While Jimmy and Sheila agreed to every 6 hours so they would have breaks, that way there was always a fresh doctor awake.

 **Please, as always, leave a review and comment any ideas. Much love and sorry for the short chapter.**


	9. Visitors

**I am so sorry for the delay in my updates. A lot has happened lately with holidays and losing my great grandpa. I have been busy with homework and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for continuing to read this story!**

Two days later and Gibbs no longer had to be woken and could sleep on his own had called Mike the day before, Abby booking him a quick flight. Tony and Ziva were sitting next to the bed together on the couch, reading magazines on weaponry. They looked up as the door opened. The man walked up to them as they stood.

"Hey Ziva, Tony." Mike greeted as he hugged her while shaking Tony's hand. He looked at the bed.

"How's Probie?" He asked looking nonchalant but his gaze showed his concern.

"I'm fine Mike." He croaked opening his eyes. Ziva sat next to him, feeding him some ice cubes from the cup braced against the bed railing, as she ran the other through his messy hair. One of the girls usually sat next to him to help fight the pain by pack contact. Tony sat on the chair opposite her feet up on the bed and smirked at the glare he gave mike.

"Pretty weak, Probie, considering your practically purring at being petted." Gibbs rolled his eyes, even as he weakly patted Mike's arm with his braced left hand as he was gently hugged.

They continued to banter up until lunch when the others showed up. Abby lunged at Mike in typical fashion before gently hugging Gibbs. Ziva, Breena, and Ducky followed suit as McGee and Jimmy shook his hand. Abby sat next to Gibbs, opposite Ziva, McGee on the chair beside her as Tony sat down across from him. Jimmy and his wife sat cuddled on the couch. Ducky sat on the last chair, between Tony and Mike.

"Hi Gibbs, how are you doing" Abby asked as she settled.

"Fine Abs..."

"That's always your answer." She pouted, he smiled at the amused, yet exasperated looks he received.

"How are you and the cub, Breena?"

"Oh we're fantastic, Jet. It's absolutely amazing to be carrying and providing a living thing."

"They both are perfectly healthy." Jimmy added. Gibbs smiled.

"He's getting all overprotective isn't he? Doing the simplest and safest things for you, all the organic food and products, searching for the best qualities?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Yeah how'd you know." Breena said.

"Because I did" he said with a cocky yet fond grin. They all laughed as he continued, "had my dad get everything through his store that he could. The rest I drive as far as another state to get."

Donnie and Sheila walked in pushing the food cart. Sheila hugged mike and then checked Gibbs bandages, as Donnie handed out food. Abby, Ziva, Jimmy, and Ducky got club salads and lemonade, as they usually went healthy. The others soda, burgers and fries, except for Gibbs. He had soup, grilled cheese, apple sauce, and a soda. He had to eat soft foods to be easy on his bruised stomach. They dug into their food and chatted. After a few hours of talking and catching up with Mike, Everyone but Tim and Mike stayed, deciding Mike could take over as he was a retired agent, while still following Gibbs rule about two agents always being on protection duty. It was six as he was napping for the third time in since noon. Mike was sitting in the chair Tony had abandoned when he finally left, feet on the bed and McGee stretched his legs on the couch. They all spent time together until five when the others finally went home, a few nurses taking over after Donnie and Sheila's shift. Mike closed the door behind Breena and Jimmy who were the last to leave.

"He usually sleep like this?" Mike asked looking to his left as he resumed his seat beside Gibbs shoulder.

"He's still healing and on strong pain medication and antibiotics." Tim responded. Mike nodded as he swiped a lock of hair out of Gibbs face. Gibbs blearily blinked his eyes open and stretched a bit.

"Bout time you woke up, probie." He mock scolded, Gibbs rolled his eyes. McGee handed him a cup of water with a straw, keeping a hand on it to stabilize the shaking in Gibbs hand. As he set the cup down he handed Gibbs the clicker to the pain medication pump for his morphine. IT was the kind that has an automated amount to allow.

"It's pretty low, Gibbs." He got a tired nod in return as the clicker was pushed a few times.

"How you doing, Probie. How about the truth this time, none of that fine stuff you give us." Mike said seriously. Gibbs sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds, he opened them showing his pained exhaustion.

His voice was a bit raspy, "tired, weak, and hurting." Tim gently rubbed his shoulder.

"How bad and what kind of pain, Gibbs" he softly questioned watching as he shifted and winced.

"Bad, sharp at the bruises and stabbing at the rest." His voice held pain and frustrated exhaustion. Mike took his hand and it was immediately squeezed showing the pain the man was in. They talked for a while, waiting for the morphine to work. It had been an hour and was around seven-thirty when Gibbs finally relaxed. It was around then that the door opened. Tim straitened with one hand discretely in his gun, but he and Mike relaxed as Tobias walked in.

"Hey Jethro" he greeted the others with a nod.

"Toby." Gibbs said.

"I need your statement, if your up to it that is?" He asked more than said. He received a nod as he stood at the end of the bed with the others sitting on either side of Gibbs.

"I was on my way to pick up breakfast from the diner for everyone at work. I was at a stoplight when my phone rang, figured it might of been a case or Abby. You know how she gets when we're unaccounted for more then a minute." Mike and Tobias smirked and McGee laughed. They quickly sobered to anger at his next words. "A female voice told me 'you'll pay' and hung up. It was Shepard. Before I could even process that I heard a loud crash and screech of metal. I saw the windshield rush up and felt myself fly through the air. The burn of hot asphalt as I rolled and skid across the road. I blacked out a few minutes after I had stopped." Even Mike shuddered at the description.

"You said it Jennifer Shepard that called?" Toby asked to be sure.

"Yeah, kidda sloppy that she would do it. Makes it obvious who orchestrated it." They all agrees that it was stupid of her to do it."

"Makes the job easier though. She does have many contacts to use which makes protection detail tough. Gibbs shook his head.

"It would be someone close to her, someone she could trust not to betray or defy her."

"Thanks for the lead Jethro" Gibbs smirked at his friend.

"I got another, before I passed out I saw the car. 2004 Ford Escape, Silver, Black rims. It was facing front with no front plate, though.: He said as they stared at him. "What?" he said exasperated.

"Never can get used to the details you get no mater the situation, Probie." Mike said shaing his head with a grin, the others laughing.

"Alright I'm gonna head back to the office, get some rest Jethro." Tobias said as he patted his good shoulder. Gibbs fell asleep a few minutes later, relatively pain free and drugged. Mike and Tim reading and watching tv in companionable silence. Mike fell asleep around midnight, tired from the flight, but Tim knew he would wake if the air so much as shifted. It would be quiet night and peaceful sleep for Gibbs.

 **Please leave a review on your opinions. I would appreciate if you could all tell me if you enjoyed it. What do you want to happen next? Do you have any ideas for what you want to happen? Again, I'm soooooooo sorry for the delay.  
**


	10. Pack Healing

**Hello I'm going to post as much as possible with the SATs coming up.  
**

The next morning, Wednesday, would be the forth day Gibbs was at the center. Gibbs woke to fogged pain. Mike was asleep reclined in the plush chair, his head resting on the upper arm of the chair without being uncomfortable, holding his hand right hand. Tim looked up from his book as he shifted, drawing his attention as he turned his head some. He leaned forwards and set his right hand on Gibbs arm.

"How are you, Gibbs."

"Alright, groggy and in some pain." he croaked out. Tim held the cup of water as Gibbs sipped from the cub, understanding he didn't want to move. Gibbs gave a slight nod of thanks as he set his head down.

They looked over as the clicker to the pump was handed to him, seeing Mike sitting straight, still cradling Gibbs right hand. Tim gave a small smile at the scene . There was concern and paternal love in Mike's eyes and Gibbs eyes showed the gratitude for help and just being there. It was a look of love a son gives to a father. Mike gave a genuine smile as he ran his right hand through Gibbs hair.

"Easy probie," Mike said. He picked up the hand holding Gibbs, to hold the clicker between Gibb's hand and his. Tim sat down as Sheila came in with three food trays on the cart.

"Hey fellas, Donnie will join us after he drops the cubs of at school." she said as she set the trays down on the moveable tables. Since the werewolves frequented these places for emergencies and surgeries they had several so packs could eat together. Gibbs smiled as she checked over his tubes and vitals. He was feeling better after the pain medication increased.

"How are the girls doing?" Tim questioned.

"Oh their fine, a bit worried about our 'indestructible Alpha staying in the center, as Tiana said."

"Let them visit" Gibbs said dicisively. Sheila looked at him as if scanning his wellness before smiling and nodding.

"They'll be overjoyed to see you. I'll leave you guys to eat. Tim and Mike you have meat omelettes, toast, coffee and juice. Jethro you have a blueberry muffin, scrambled eggs, hash with sausage gravy and juice. Enjoy and don't forget to use the pain medication to be able to rest Jethro." She commented. Gibbs nodded and they thanked her for the food.

While eating they kept a steady stream of conversation, enjoying the company. Gibbs managed t eat all of his food, granted they were smaller portions but his stomach was still healing. After Mike took care f the trays of dishes Tim helps Gibbs lower so he could lay down, as his eyes were drooping.

"Got your six boss." Tim whispered as Gibbs feel asleep. Mike sat back down with a smirk.

"That always works on him." McGee looked at him with a grin.

"We learned that, calms him down when he's high strung to." The relaxed into a comfortable silence as Tim read and Mike watched tv. Around ten Tony and Ziva joined them early to spend time together and take over for their shift. Half an hour later, Tom was still their as they listened to Mike regale them with his old missions.

"So I'm standing next to Probie, ready to arrest or kill the guy ready to shoot him. Probie looks at the guy whose ranting about his plans and how we ruined them and says, 'Seriously, we've heard this a million times either shoot or give up, either way shut up.' And the man was so shocked he just put his arm by his side and gaped at him." Gibbs raspy voice interjected.

"I don't now how you cuffed him the way you were laughing and huffing." This made the others laugh harder. As they were quieting own the door opened. They saw Tiana and here sister walk in.

"PAPA JET," hugging him, gentle even in their excitement. Sheila and Donnie smiled at them as Tony and Ziva lifted them up to cuddle Gibbs side and under his arms. Tim and Mike reluctantly left a few minutes later, the family in Gibbs pack decided to stay for awhile.

"We were worried because you never stay more than a day if you aren't working here. The only reason you ever sleep here is either to work overtime because you're helping someone, like with therapy, and, and the last time you were here you were beat up." Mira rushed out, no breathes detected as she talked.

Gibbs tried to hide his chuckle, "I'm okay sweethearts, healing just fine. I'll only be here a few days. Had a minor car crash, these people are just a bit paranoid about me." He looked up at the others, letting them know he was just reassuring the girls. It was necessary to be idle, tired, and medicated in order to heal, in reality what he didn't like was being incapacitated and slow-witted. It went against his very being, especially he became a Marine and federal agent, they understood this.

"Good. You may be alpha but I'll kick your butt if you don't let the rest of the pack take care of you." Tiana said, Gibbs raised his eyebrow.

"Really, cub is that so?" he said in his Alpha voice. Tiana remained brave, hands on her hips as she knelt beside him. She mimic his raised eyebrow.

"Really." Mira joined, copying her sisters pose.

"Well, I guess I have no choice then," he voiced in a defeated tone, huffing as he pouted for her benefit. The others tried to keep a strait face at the girls proud voice and high-five. They laid back down next to him, falling asleep soon after.

"Haven't slept well knowing their alpha wasn't in normal working order." Gibbs smiled, knowing they would be content now.

"I can understand worrying about Jethro, but what is it about being an alpha that can change a life routine so much?" Ziva asked.

"As alpha I have a connection to all pack members. When things happen to them or me we can tell something is off but not what. So as they were uncertain as to what degree I was incapacitated. Add to that they learn I was in the center as a patient they were off center. It happens because of a disconnect off the connection alerting them something was wrong and the lack of knowing what it was."

"The pack is now completely re-centered as we all know what happened, to a degree." Sheila glanced at the girls, "As well as knowing he is healing, the pack members are informed based on what they can fully processes. Which is why only some pack members have stopped by or called depending on what schedules and capability allowed." Donnie and Sheila picked up the girls without stirring them so they could take them home for the day, they next day was the first of a three day weekend.

"We promised the girls that we would take them up to the woods for their three day weekend, to roam as wolves." Gibbs nodded, as he kissed the girls cheeks as they awoke a bit.

"Enjoy, your break." They left and Gibbs fell asleep wore out from even this small visit, happy the pack was stabilized.

Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. As always leave review of any comments on, ideas and improvements for the sorry.


	11. Good News

**I feel very confident with my SAT and MME (Michigan Merit Exam) that I took Tuesday and yesterday. I am excited for the results to come in! I have actually gotten some decent sleep. Anyway onto what you actually want to read. :):):)  
**

The next morning found a rare experience for the pack. Everyone had the day off work and individually decided to spend all day with Gibbs. When the team arrived they met with Abby and Ducky who had decided to carpool. They entered the room the boss-man rested, finding Donnie and his family already there _._ The girls were again curled up to Gibbs' sides. On the opposite site of the bed from the door Sheila and Donnie sat cuddling on the couch. Greeting each other as they sat and talked over breakfast. When lunch came they decided to get food from the cafeteria so they did not have to leave the center. Gibbs was happy to finally be able to eat normal food had decided on steak, baked potatoes, fruit salad and a large coffee. The pure joy over the substance in larger quantities was greatly amusing to everyone. Although it as hardly unexpected of the man addicted to the drink.

"I will make sure to keep you stocked out, Gibbs." Chuckling, Ziva smiled.

"It's stocked up, Zeeva," predictably Tony corrected.

Sheila was currently checking Gibbs wounds. After seeing that the lacerations were now minor cuts and road burn almost completely gone she started replacing the bandages.

"Good news, Jethro. You'll be out of here by the end of the week. Although you should keep that arm in the sling and the braces on for another week after discharging you." Abby cheered and happily bounced around to hug everyone.

When a voice spoke up from the doorway, Abby ran up and hugged the life out of the man. "Good to hear Jethro, oof...hey Abbs" he choked out. As Abby sat back down Tobias Sat on the couch by the couple.

"I bring great news," before he could continue Abby started bouncing in her seat from excitement.

"What? What? What? Have you found Shepard's accomplice? Do know where she's hiding? Wha-"

"Abby he could tell you if you let him." Gibbs announced trying to seem stern but couldn't help the smirk that stubbornly came out.

"No I haven't found Shepard yet but I have found her hired 'hit-man'"

"Haha Tobias, very funny" Gibbs said throwing an empty cup at him.

"Jethro behave or I'll let Tiana beat you up."

Gibbs put his hand on his chest, feigning a frightened expression. "You wouldn't sheila?"

"Oh, do try" she gave a wolfish grin.

"Don't make me do that papa Jet," begged a pouting Tiana, as Mira gave him her puppy eyes.

"Alright I'll behave."

"*Cough*Whipped*cough*" Tobias joked. The others laughed at their back and forth. The girls turned their attention back to the television.

"So the guy that hit you was an old friend of hers, Jethro. One Gerard Melbourne, grew up next to her went to elementary and high school together. He kept in touch but has been madly in love, believes she can do no wrong. Thinking he did nothing wrong didn't bother waiting for us to get him a lawyer an spilled everything. I even reminded him repeatedly about his rights." He snorted at the guys stupidity.

"Gotta love it when they do our jobs for us." Tony said.

McGee agreed, "It make the process so much faster!" Their amusement was contagious.

"Yeah apparently she called him saying you were destroying her life. He didn't question it, blinded as he is. She said she wanted you out of commission, meaning best case your disabled and can't work. Worst case your stuck in an fruitless desk job."

He looked up to see the murderous looks, "that was my reaction. However she didn't count on us having a competent healing center nor the natural resistance and healing a werewolf possesses." They shared looks and grins at their advantage.

"Anyway your geeting out of here this week." Tobias said.

"We'll be joining you in shifts to continue guard duty." McGee said strictly happy about Gibbs agreement.

"It's smart, dunno what will happen next."

They moved on as Tiana and Mira started talking about school and the trip to the woods. Talking about fairy tale books and other adorable things children talk about. Sheila and Donnie shared a look as Gibbs was focused on the girls. The others new they were ready to use the girls for something they wanted.

"You know girls Jethro may want some company but he shouldn't move around to much after he leaves here."

"We can stay with him" Mira stated with such simple determined logic that they knew Gibbs couldn't.

"Alright."

"Good." Tiana said.

"You'll have to read too." Mira said.

"Of course." Gibbs smiled, not even pretending to be angry at them for using his weakness-children- against him.

 **Sorry it's short. A lot of things are going on here. As always review with any comments or ideas. Thank you**


	12. Homecoming

**I'm sorry for the long delay. There have been many family situations, a loss of a beloved animal, school, a period of fostering kittens, and anxiety, my plate has been full. Anyway, I'm back now. No pitchforks, please. Please only use the torches to help see the story and the pitchforks for eating! (cheeky grin)**

Gibbs was greeted after his afternoon nap by the smell off the coffee in the cup. floating above him. He blinked to focus on the hand holding it, following the arm to the chuckling Sheila. He smiled as he sat up and snatched the coffee from her. Sighing in bliss, eyes shut he heard poorly muffled laughter from Tim and Ellie. Opening his eyes and uninterested glare, busy enjoying his morning coffee to care about the amusement his actions caused. Throughout the day he started the massages and limb exercises to strengthen the weak body. They continued these over the course of the next three days. Then they started getting him to stand steady so that he could work up the strength in his legs. After two days he was walking aided by Donnie and Jimmy, each with an arm around his waist and their free hand supporting his shoulders. five days later Gibbs was back to normal and sheila declared him well enough to go home. He was in such a good mood since the babies started kicking and moving hard enough for others to feel three days ago, which happened to be when everyone from 'team Gibbs'(courtesy of Abby), Tobias, Emily, Sheila and Donnie where there.

"With the following conditions. Don't do more than walk around the house. Only to do things in the kitchen such as: making coffee, putting together a sandwich, heat things on the stove or in the microwave. Anything more will cause you to quickly fatigue and may induce a relapse. You will be back on complete bedrest meaning catheter, bedpan, only sitting up at a slight incline, all without the chance of relief from leg and arm stretches. _And for Godsakes_ ," she stressed, "under no circumstances are you to sand, drill, or otherwise work on your boat because it will cause your lungs to react like an asthma attack. Understood?"

Gibbs nodded and sincerely agreed both from their obvious concern and worry he'll overwork himself, as well as the unappealing thought of going back a little less than two weeks of recovery.

Donnie and Sheila said they would join them later. McGee, Ellie, Victoria, Jimmy, Ducky, and Abby saw him home safely, following his truck, driven y mike despite Gibs protests, in their individual vehicles. All but Victoria and Mike had work to go to with Tony and Ziva on shift. Mike staying to watch over his 'probie'. He was staying in the guest room beside the master bedroom. When the agents needed sleep between shifts and going to work to assist Tobias they would sleep in the rooms to the right. From left to right: in front is Mikes, then Gibbs, across from him sat the girls' room, and at the front left contained the boys' room.

Victoria decided to stay, "the boys need someone to make sure they eat a balanced meal once a day, right. After all, Gibb's no longer having meals brought to him, so he'll just have cereal, cowboy steak and take out if we leave it up to Mike."

As they entered the house Mike and Gibbs sat on the couch. Tony sat in the armchair as they watched McGee and Abby load the fridge with precooked dishes, groceries, and creamers.

Gibbs teasingly stated, "it's for those with weak stomached that will stay and visit here".

The cupboard had home-made cookies from Victoria and Abby as well as the dry and canned food. Gibbs allowed for the first and only time decaf coffee in his home for Victoria. Ducky stocked the first-floor bathroom with tubes of anti-bacteria and soothing creams, for the mostly healed burns that Gibbs had. After everyone left Victoria heated up some meatloaf that Abby made before curling up on the couch, Mike making sure she was covered with a blanket as they ate. She found out he was as bad of an overprotective mother hen as bad as Gibbs, who was like Jimmy. She had her legs criss-crossed sitting between Gibbs, to her right with his feet on the coffee table, and Mike who sat to her left by the wall with bookshelves. They where interrupted from their mystery murder movie, chosen by Victoria, by a knock on the door before it started to open causing the three of them to jump up. In less time then it took to blink they were covering the doors, Tim standing in the kitchen tilted so that both entrances were covered as Ellie focus on the front.

"Don't shoot!" Tobia said as soon as he opened the door.

Instinctively knowing that two fully armed agents and one former, not that he acts like it, would jump up to protect each other and the civilian. Also, sure that Gibbs would be sitting so that Victoria was behind him, gun pointing at where someone's head would be as they turned into the room. He was proven right by the three reholstering their guns. Ziva in front, Tony standing in a way to eye both front and back doors from the kitchen, and Mike's disappearing hands. He entered the living room after the two agents, with Emily following. He saw Victoria pick her fork and plate back up and Gibbs setting his firearm on the side table. He sat on the armchair by the couch holding the Ellie and Tim.

"Decided to stop by to check the perimeter guards"

"And He wanted to check on you. He was forced to take a lunch break by both agencies directors since he's had lunch at his desk the last two weeks." She ignores her dad's fond glare." I got fed up and finally called them." She handed her dad a plate of some meatloaf from the hot pan and flopped down the other armchair with hers. He ignored the knowing looks sent his way.

"There are two sets of four agents based in two houses diagonal yours. We have two of your men, under the two trees in the far back corners of your backyard."

"Gred and Forge dropped messages at the clinic to say that they were heading on a sudden vacation to Scottland to 'see family.' It was code that we made when they moved in." He expounded at their curiosity, "We served together, lived by each other three years int he neighborhood before their contracts released. They knew I joined NIS, as well as what happened in Mexico." Receiving nods they went back to the movie as they settled for Tobias lunch break, which was three hours of forced break from the case. They forced him to relax until a half hour later when he was laughing with the others and joined the rush to feel Victoria's belly when the baby kicked.

"Gibbs, like grandpa, get first dibs," she said getting good-natured grumbles. They all took turns, as had become a custom, of two or three people at a time.

* * *

 **If you want to leave a review and tell me anything you want to happen next. Again sorry for the long wait. This is still going. It is NOT on hold or hiatus!**


End file.
